How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/m32r
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / m32r ---- : : For a description of the syntax of this configuration file, : see Documentation/kbuild/kconfig-language.txt. : "Linux/M32R Kernel Configuration" *'Option:' M32R **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' SBUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' UID16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' GENERIC_ISA_DMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_HARDIRQS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' GENERIC_IRQ_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/init Processor type and features "Platform Type" **default PLAT_MAPPI *'Option:' PLAT_MAPPI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Mappi-I **: The Mappi-I is an FPGA board for SOC (System-On-a-Chip) prototyping. You can operate a Linux system on this board by using an M32R softmacro core, which is a fully-synthesizable functional model described in Verilog-HDL. **: The Mappi-I board was the first platform, which had been used to port and develop a Linux system for the M32R processor. Currently, the Mappi-II, an heir to the Mappi-I, is available. *'Option:' PLAT_USRV **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) uServer *'Option:' PLAT_M32700UT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) M32700UT **: The M3T-M32700UT is an evaluation board based on uT-Engine specification. This board has an M32700 (Chaos) evaluation chip. You can say Y for SMP, because the M32700 is a single chip multiprocessor. *'Option:' PLAT_OPSPUT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OPSPUT **: The OPSPUT is an evaluation board based on uT-Engine specification. This board has an OPSP-REP chip. *'Option:' PLAT_OAKS32R **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) OAKS32R **: The OAKS32R is a tiny, inexpensive evaluation board. Please note that if you say Y here and choose chip "M32102", say N for MMU and select a no-MMU version kernel, otherwise a kernel with MMU support will not work, because the M32102 is a microcontroller for embedded systems and it has no MMU. *'Option:' PLAT_MAPPI2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Mappi-II(M3A-ZA36/M3A-ZA52) *'Option:' PLAT_MAPPI3 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Mappi-III(M3A-2170) "Processor family" **default CHIP_M32700 *'Option:' CHIP_M32700 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) M32700 (Chaos) *'Option:' CHIP_M32102 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) M32102 *'Option:' CHIP_VDEC2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool VDEC2 *'Option:' CHIP_OPSP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool OPSP *'Option:' MMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for memory management hardware **depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP **default y *'Option:' TLB_ENTRIES **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... int "TLB Entries" depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP default 32 if CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_OPSP default 16 if CHIP_VDEC2 *'Option:' ISA_M32R **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool **depends on CHIP_M32102 **default y *'Option:' ISA_M32R2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP **default y *'Option:' ISA_DSP_LEVEL2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_OPSP **default y *'Option:' ISA_DUAL_ISSUE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_OPSP **default y *'Option:' BUS_CLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Bus Clock Hz (integer)" **default "70000000" if PLAT_MAPPI **default "25000000" if PLAT_USRV **default "50000000" if PLAT_MAPPI3 **default "50000000" if PLAT_M32700UT **default "50000000" if PLAT_OPSPUT **default "33333333" if PLAT_OAKS32R **default "20000000" if PLAT_MAPPI2 *'Option:' TIMER_DIVIDE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Timer divider (integer)" **default "128" *'Option:' CPU_LITTLE_ENDIAN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Generate little endian code **default n *'Option:' MEMORY_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical memory start address (hex)" **default "08000000" if PLAT_MAPPI || PLAT_MAPPI2 || PLAT_MAPPI3 **default "08000000" if PLAT_USRV **default "08000000" if PLAT_M32700UT **default "08000000" if PLAT_OPSPUT **default "01000000" if PLAT_OAKS32R *'Option:' MEMORY_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Physical memory size (hex)" **default "08000000" if PLAT_MAPPI3 **default "04000000" if PLAT_MAPPI || PLAT_MAPPI2 **default "02000000" if PLAT_USRV **default "01000000" if PLAT_M32700UT **default "01000000" if PLAT_OPSPUT **default "00800000" if PLAT_OAKS32R *'Option:' NOHIGHMEM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' ARCH_DISCONTIGMEM_ENABLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Internal RAM Support **depends on CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_M32102 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/mm *'Option:' IRAM_START **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Internal memory start address (hex)" **default "00f00000" **depends on (CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_M32102 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP) && DISCONTIGMEM *'Option:' IRAM_SIZE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Internal memory size (hex)" **depends on (CHIP_M32700 || CHIP_M32102 || CHIP_VDEC2 || CHIP_OPSP) && DISCONTIGMEM **default "00080000" if CHIP_M32700 **default "00010000" if CHIP_M32102 || CHIP_OPSP **default "00008000" if CHIP_VDEC2 : : Define implied options from the CPU selection here : *'Option:' RWSEM_GENERIC_SPINLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on M32R **default y *'Option:' RWSEM_XCHGADD_ALGORITHM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default n *'Option:' GENERIC_CALIBRATE_DELAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' PREEMPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Preemptible Kernel **: This option reduces the latency of the kernel when reacting to real-time or interactive events by allowing a low priority process to be preempted even if it is in kernel mode executing a system call. This allows applications to run more reliably even when the system is under load. **: Say Y here if you are building a kernel for a desktop, embedded or real-time system. Say N if you are unsure. *'Option:' SMP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Symmetric multi-processing support **: This enables support for systems with more than one CPU. If you have a system with only one CPU, like most personal computers, say N. If you have a system with more than one CPU, say Y. **: If you say N here, the kernel will run on single and multiprocessor machines, but will use only one CPU of a multiprocessor machine. If you say Y here, the kernel will run on many, but not all, singleprocessor machines. On a singleprocessor machine, the kernel will run faster if you say N here. **: People using multiprocessor machines who say Y here should also say Y to "Enhanced Real Time Clock Support", below. The "Advanced Power Management" code will be disabled if you say Y here. **: See also the , and the SMP-HOWTO available at . **: If you don't know what to do here, say N. *'Option:' CHIP_M32700_TS1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Workaround code for the M32700 TS1 chip's bug **depends on (CHIP_M32700 && SMP) **default n *'Option:' NR_CPUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Maximum number of CPUs (2-32)" 2 32 **depends on SMP **default "2" **: This allows you to specify the maximum number of CPUs which this kernel will support. The maximum supported value is 32 and the minimum value which makes sense is 2. **: This is purely to save memory - each supported CPU adds approximately eight kilobytes to the kernel image. : Common NUMA Features *'Option:' NUMA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Numa Memory Allocation Support **depends on SMP && BROKEN **default n : turning this on wastes a bunch of space. : Summit needs it only when NUMA is on *'Option:' BOOT_IOREMAP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on NUMA **default n Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, MCA, ISA) *'Option:' PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCI support **depends on BROKEN **default n **: Find out whether you have a PCI motherboard. PCI is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. Other bus systems are ISA, EISA, MicroChannel (MCA) or VESA. If you have PCI, say Y, otherwise N. **: The PCI-HOWTO, available from , contains valuable information about which PCI hardware does work under Linux and which doesn't. "PCI access mode" **depends on PCI **default PCI_GOANY *'Option:' PCI_GOBIOS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) BIOS **: On PCI systems, the BIOS can be used to detect the PCI devices and determine their configuration. However, some old PCI motherboards have BIOS bugs and may crash if this is done. Also, some embedded PCI-based systems don't have any BIOS at all. Linux can also try to detect the PCI hardware directly without using the BIOS. **: With this option, you can specify how Linux should detect the PCI devices. If you choose "BIOS", the BIOS will be used, if you choose Direct, the BIOS won't be used, and if you choose Any, the kernel will try the direct access method and falls back to the BIOS if that doesn't work. If unsure, go with the default, which is Any. *'Option:' PCI_GODIRECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Direct *'Option:' PCI_GOANY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Any *'Option:' PCI_BIOS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PCI && (PCI_GOBIOS || PCI_GOANY) **default y *'Option:' PCI_DIRECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) depends on PCI && (PCI_GODIRECT || PCI_GOANY) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ISA support **: Find out whether you have ISA slots on your motherboard. ISA is the name of a bus system, i.e. the way the CPU talks to the other stuff inside your box. If you have ISA, say Y, otherwise N. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug Executable file formats *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs.binfmt" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/net *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/fs *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/m32r/oprofile *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/arch/m32r.debug" *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/security *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/crypto *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/lib Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux